


New Perspective

by torino10154



Series: June 2013 Drabble Series [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	New Perspective

"I'm properly eighteen," Harry said, bouncing slightly, suggesting he'd not yet reached his age of majority in spite of his words.

Severus barely spared him a glance and then continued reading the _Prophet_ , piece of Thestral dung that it was. "Wizards come of age at seventeen, Potter."

"You were my professor when I was seventeen."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe I was."

Potter blushed but recovered quickly. "We're colleagues now. It's different."

"I believe we are still forbidden from duelling to the death," Severus said dryly.

"We could have supper together though."

"Oh?"

Harry stepped closer.

_Well then._


End file.
